1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In regard to electrophotographic photoreceptors that are used in electrophotographic type image forming apparatuses, photoreceptors provided with a protective layer (surface layer) on the surface have been suggested.